


Crop

by amoama



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Fisher at the races in her best hunting gear.</p>
<p>For the prompt, "Crop", at Drabble Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crop

Last time Phryne rode was the New Years Day Hunt 1913. There had been a rather attractive third-cousin once-removed, if she recalled correctly. Which, of course, she did. Her spirit had soared with the hounds that day.

But she saw too much callous, careless blood-letting in the war for fox-hunting to retain its appeal.

Melbourne Races don’t strictly require the full hunting regalia but she hasn’t let that stop her. She loves the feel of the shapely jodhpurs and stiff boots clinging to her thighs and calves. She whips the riding crop against her leg impatiently. She’s ready to hunt.


End file.
